


Your new best friend

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer, Adora, and Bow find something very strange at a crash sight near Bright Moon
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Your new best friend

As the effects of the near destruction and collapse of time and space that had happened to the planet rippled in the mind of Glimmer as she walked solemnly towards the window in her room something in the night sky caught her eye. There had never been any celestial body’s around the planet outside of the moons so seeing something in the sky was rather strange. This one seemed to be racing across the sky with a burning red. Remembering stories she had once heard about how the Horde came here Glimmer quickly went to get Adora and Bow for an extreme short notice mission.

As glimmer went to get assistance the red orb caught fire as it entered the atmosphere. Its trajectory leading it directly to the small area between Bright Moon and the whispering woods. Crashing with a calamitous crash upon the ground destroying most of the technology within.

The best friend squad came out of the castle just after the impact occurred. A strange fire burning upon the waters of the area in front of Bright Moon. The trio splitting up to try and deal with different facets of the situation.

Bow ran to the water burning fire to try to find a way to contain it before it hit the castle. First bow tried to pile dirt on top of the fire but the flowing water quickly disposed of it before the fire could lose its ability to burn. Moving to his next idea he shoots an arrow into the fire that expels a large amount of foam from its internal mechanisms to starve the fire of oxygen. 

As the foam and fire began to settle down Bow noticed something odd in the embers and dispersing foam within the water. A valuable gem was floating in the water where the fire had just been bright blue and perfectly cut. Pulling a heat retardant glove out of his quiver and put it on slowly moving his hand underneath to pick up the gem. After Bow looked over it carefully and was able to confirm it was a sapphire he turned to look at the rest of what was now apparently wreckage.

Adora was impressed at Glimmers instincts as she looked over the part of the craft that had broken off and fallen inside the whispering woods. Having already transformed into She-Ra Adora was expecting either injured civilians or hostile enemy’s to have been in the craft which was putting the powerful warrior on edge. The smoke nearby made sure Adora had a clear path to what she needed to investigate.

Stepping through a bush Adora came across what appeared to be the front of whatever this now clearly craft was. All the screens and controls where scattered across the forest floor so Adora couldn’t even try to figure out what this was supposed to be doing. Adora turned her head form left to right expecting to find at the very least a body but there didn’t seem to have been anything living in this.

As Adora was finishing up surveying the area something shiny caught Adoras eye. A heart shaped jewel was sitting in the grass near the crash that was bright pink. Adora couldnt help but wonder why it was there before she picked it up looking into it curiously.

As Adora was leaned down examining the gem something else caught her eye hidden under the parts of the vessel. A strange black cube that stood out from the bright reds and whites of the rest of whatever had crashed here. Grabbing onto it the cube was heavier then she thought despite being the size of her palm when they where not She-Ra. Feeling satisfied she had looked over the parts of the vessel enough Adora glanced back to where Glimmer was wondering what her best friend had found.

Glimmer teleported in between all the pieces of debree at the main point of the crash. The peices of whatever vessel this had been strangely far more intact then the ground it had struck. While it was mostly intact Glimmer didnt see any peices of tech she recognized and found everything far too smooth.

Trying to stay balanced on the uneven ground Glimmer noticed a pearl hanging precariously between 2 peices of the former ground. Sense it was so not what Glimmer had been expecting to be inside a foreign space vessel she carefully leaned down and picked it up. Breathing a sigh of relief Glimmer stated, “At least i helped salvage something out of this.”

Glimmer teleported back to the agreed meet up point and instantly noticed Bow and Adora had gemstones as well. As Glimmer fully manifested in she said while pointing back at the crash site, “So all three of us found gemstones, thats a strange coincidence given what this thing seems to be.” Glimmers mood a bit more dower then it usually is given what happened to her mother thanks to the corrupted wormhole.

Adora noticed Glimmers mood still being down and glanced down at the fun looking gemstone she had found getting an idea, “Hey Glimmer want to swap Gems? I think this one suits you better!” Holding up the heart shaped gem that she had not been able to identify. Hoping in her heart that Glimmer would at least find the suggestion funny.

Glimmer glanced over at Adora again getting a better view of the gem itself instantly realizing it was a cut of spinel. The fact that it was in a heart shape as well was so strange to Glimmer that she couldn’t help but find it adorable. Nodding Glimmer quickly pulls the spinel from Adoras hands and places the pearl within it instead.

Seeing that amazing pearl Bow couldn’t help but get in on the action as well. “Hey Adora I’ve always liked pearls, ill trade you for this sapphire!” Holding it up with a smile on his face.

Seeing Bows smile Adora couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Quickly holding out her hand and swapping the pearl for the sapphire. “So no living beings, these 3 gemstones, and a block box where all we found?” Adora asked wanting to make sure she understood the situation perfectly.

Glimmer nodded again her emotions remaining in neutral which for how she had been sense her mom got trapped was an improvement. “I’m going to head back to my room Bow can you handle cleanup and investigation?” Once noting a nod from Bow Glimmer quickly teleported back to her room to be alone again.

Adora sighed at Glimmer leaving again and held out the black cube for Bow, “I have no clue what this is, Think you can figure it out?” Given that Angela had given herself up so that Adora could get back out she couldn’t help but feel responsible for Glimmers mood. Adora was kinda happy when Bow took the cube off her. 

Bow smiled gently to Adora and put a hand on her shoulder, “Ill take care of the paperwork and tech stuff, you just worry about cheering up Glimmer ok?” Bow was confident Adora could figure out the best way to get to Glimmer. Even though Adora had known Glimmer for less time then Bow she had become closer then he ever had which was the trick in his thoughts to get through to the soon to be queen.

Adora returned to her room to plan her strategy for trying to cheer up Glimmer. Pulling out one of her drawers to get all the battle plans for last time she had tried to cheer up Glimmer. Gently setting her newly acquired Sapphire on the top of her dresser Adora then quickly spun around placing all of her notes and strategies upon the table.

Adora poured over her strategies and notes to try to find the perfect path to help Glimmer. Adora was so engrossed in her strategizing that she didn’t even notice the blue light coming from behind her as they mumbled to themselves. Lowly talking to herself Adora said in almost a whisper, “Come on Adora we need this plan to go off perfectly this time.”

Adora nearly jumped out of her skin when a calm voice behind her said, “Perhaps a bit less planning would make this work better.” Adora spun around grabbing her sword ready for a fight but was not ready for what she saw. Upon her dresser is what appeared to be a very short sapphire blue women with long hair that covers where her eyes should be, a full length dress, and white elbow length gloves.

Before Adora could try to analyze the situation further Bow kicked down her door. “Adora the gems we found in the ships are life forms!” Bow exclaimed as loudly as he could. Jumping into Adoras room before realizing that she had already been shocked by her sapphires reforming.

Then, Adora noticed something appearing behind Bow that she guessed came from his gem. This one was much taller, a bit taller them them in fact. It wore a blouse-skirt combination with a yellow top with poofy green half sleeves, and a double layered skirt, with a pink layer over top a transparent one. This alien gem had an almost conical bob cut and a long, angular, beak-like nose and a meek posture. It appeared female, though Adora didn’t feel confident about how to address it.

“Ah master Bow i see your friend has a very valuable sapphire.” The alien that came form Bows pearl exclaimed. Adora quickly glanced at Bow to see why it was calling him master. However Adora saw that Bow just shrugged in response with a half exasperated look.

Before Bow and Adora could talk to each other however the alien that came from the sapphire spoke up, “I believe your friend Glimmer will be dealing with dealing with a very rowdy gem in a few moments.” As they get up the gem alien continues, “I will catch up to you after you both run off.” Just as the sapphire alien finished saying that Bow and Adora had already run off with the pearl alien hurrying after them.

Adora heard voices coming out of Glimmers room echoed down the halls. Causing Adora to speed up more and more to try to reach it in what she felt was in time. in her rush to get in she just busted down the door by diving through it before hearing what was actually being said.

As Adora crashed onto the floor she felt herself getting grabbed too fast too react to. Quickly being pulled across the ground like she was attached to a wire. The second Adora stopped she was instantly spun over and whatever she had been expecting to find here was not this.

“Oh wow are you one of Glimmers friends? Its so nice to meet you!” Said the extremely pink form of the heart shaped gem. With two pink heart shaped pigtails and a multi pink colored top and skirt with a covered bottom aside from leg holes is how this alien looked as Adora got a good view of her. Adora just blinked as not even Glimmer or Frosta had shown this much hyper positive energy.

As the one who formed from a pearl arrived she gasped with delight. Turning to Glimmer she explains in the most chipper tone, “You must be so lucky to get a spinel with such a perfect cut! They are designed to be the best best friend anyone could ask for!” Spinel posing in a happy pose making a heart shape with her literally bendable arms.

Breathing heavily as Bow walks in through the door last he says, “Didn’t get time to mention, from what Pearl here says Gems are designed for very specific tasks.” The hectic energy that had dominated the last few minutes seemed to drain out after that. Sapphire walking in behind Bow to see everything had gone as she predicted.

Sense Glimmers coronation was coming up the best friend squad was not able to give the gem situation their full attention. Adora led the way among those who had spent most of their lives on this planet to try to help the gems become more independent. With all the perpetration for the coronation however not even Adora had the time or energy she needed.

Bow had been trying to push his Pearl to be more independent during the week, however he also desperately needed her help with his arrow tech experiments while also preparing for the coronation. With all the work going on and Pearl in her element Bow found it was at least a lot easier to try to get to know her. In the long run that could be a big help but first came finishing the coronation perpetration.

Adora while working on the perpetration found that her Sapphire was very useful in helping her decide on how to approach things. Having to have someone decide her future did not sit well with Adora however when crunch time came her utilitarian instincts led them to use what tools she had. Adora was pushing herself as hard as she ever had to make sure she could take care of Glimmer and make her coronation perfect.

Before the craft had landed Glimmer had been having to spend time alone because of how busy her friends where getting her coronation ready. However with this Spinel Gem that issue was alleviated quite a bit. Spinel truly was good at entertaining the person she considered her best friend which made it easier for Glimmer to just miss Adora a lot rather rather then cripplingly constantly.

When the day of the coronation arrived the 3 gems agreed to wait in a far off part of Bright Moon so that they didn’t cause any confusion or panic among those who had not heard of a ship crash landing. Bow carefully explains to Pearl who would then relay the information to the other two about how the last time a ship crash landed on this planet they became a threat to every other life form on the planet. This information ended up giving an idea to Spinel in the end.

“I know what we’s need to do! We gotta show how Gems are different!” Spinel exclaimed with a excitable shout. Causing Pearl to nearly jump out of her light body while Sapphire remained calm. “I thought if they make this much fuss over getting a new queen, lets get them another one to go with it!” Spinel continued with great enthusiasm. Spinel stretched out her neck to be able to quickly move her head side to side and fully see the other two gems simultaneously.

Pearl was doubtful about how that could work but is surprised when Sapphire speaks up and says in her usual calm manner, “I do believe it can be done yes.” Pearl was extremely confused on how they could just conjure up a queen when it seemed to take their masters so much effort. Pearl also knew however that a Sapphire who could predict the future was never wrong, so she decided to trust in their wisdom for now.

Sapphire turned to Pearl and said, “Pearl i’ll need you to distract your young master Bow so me and Spinel can do the core of the work.” Already knowing the answer Sapphire started to turn back to Spinel as Pearl nodded with excitement and left the room to make her own perpetration. Sapphire continued to say Spinels part, “I’m sure by now you’ve seen the strong connection between our masters Glimmer and Adora, if you fallow my instructions them becoming closer will bring this world a new queen.”

Spinel gasped with excited hearing this plan coming from Sapphire. “Ooo i had noticed Glimmer missing Adora a lot! So your saying that fixing that will make another queen how does that work?” Shortening her neck back down so their body would be back with their head more clearly. Spinel almost dancing in place from her excitement her legs getting twisted up upon themselves.

Sapphire continued as to prevent a future where Spinel got overexcited here, “Yes, next afternoon we must make sure they end up on what they will come to call a “date”. That will lead to the creation of a new queen according to my premonitions.” Sapphire smiling as Spinel returning to a more manageable state came to be. Sapphire got an almost excited grin herself as she prepared to tell Spinel the specifics of the plan.

The next day before the appointed time much of the prep work had already been done by Spinel who was a lot handier with the physical side of things then Sapphire was. Sapphire had been having a much easier time of containing her excitement for what was to come. Spinel was only able to do so after focusing super duper hard on helping her new best friend Glimmer.

Sapphire knew her job would be quite simple in this. Goin up to her master as she finishes the morning routine Adora always did Sapphire said, “I have a dire warning Adora, make sure you go to the royal chambers in one hour or else your day will be far more difficult.” Keeping a completely strait face to make sure this slight overstatement lands.

Adora sighs at first a little exasperated at the situation. “While i don’t like depending on fate, i cant afford a worse day if i want to be there for Glimmer. So thanks Sapphire that should be really helpful.” Adora said matter of factly. Getting up and preparing to head out for the royal chambers.

Meanwhile Spinel was trying to do her part to keep Glimmer in the royal chambers as long as possible. Thus far her entertaining stretchy antics had been working but with diminishing returns. With Glimmer having work she could put off for a few hours but wouldn’t chose to as queen had Spinels thought process running hard.

Trying to stall for an idea to strike her Spinel asked Glimmer as she pulled out some papers, “Whatcha doing?” Being sure to ask this while stretching out her neck to be in a funnier looking position. Keeping up a super innocent smile to try to keep where Sapphire said she should be in not forcing things.

Glimmer smiled a bit trying to not snap at Spinel, “Its some queenly work I need to do to keep the kingdom running.” Technically Glimmer knew that wasn’t true it could wait a while, however being a new queen she wanted to appear strong and ready for it. Which in her mind was being as strong and confident as her mother Angela had been.

Glimmer was so busy however she didn’t notice some of the staff setting up a feast table her in room. Spinel working especially hard to make sure Glimmer doesn’t see this sense she would ask what was going on. Sapphire had told her that if Glimmer noticed too soon it would all be sent away and for naught.

Spinel had to pull out all the stops to keep Glimmers focus away from the her room. Using her physical trick mixed in with her word tricks to get their best friend to laugh. Doing anything from using her voice to mimic a near silent comedy with reused sound effects and extremely cartoony movements to basically doing standup with exaggerated mime physical comedy. This full force effort managed to keep Glimmer entertained and distracted until Adora reached the royal chambers just as Sapphire had instructed her to.

As Adora opened the door she asked softly, “Glimmer? I was told to meet you here for something important.” Adora was dressed up in her red dress sense her instincts told them they had to be looking their best. Even though Adora didn’t realize it on her surface thoughts she was really hoping it was a date for her and Glimmer deep down inside.

Glimmer turned around to see Adora in her princess prom dress and had to turn back around again cause of instant blushing rapidly forming upon her face. She was completely baffled as to what was going on sense there was also a candlelit table that looked ready for a date in her room. Glimmer had the overwhelming feeling that if she showed indecision that rumors could spread of her not being ready to be queen so they said the first thing that came to mind, “Uh yeah its time for our date!”

Glimmer quickly teleported to the big seat at the table with a overcompensating smile upon her face. While it was true Glimmer had been interested in Adora for a long time now they had not felt ready to take this step. However deep inside under the panic Glimmer was ecstatic that this was happening.

Adora herself felt euphoric upon hearing that this was indeed a date. To figure out the feelings Adora had insider herself for Glimmer they had to do a lot of research to find the right words. It was only a matter of time before Adora found tombs of romance novels in Bows dads place. Upon finding these books Adora instantly fell in love with this style of story but also that she was madly in love with Glimmer. Given how inexperienced Adora was in knowing she was in love with someone made her constantly unsure of how to approach this.

After a few moments munching on their food Glimmer decided to speak up first, “You know Adora i don’t think i ever got the chance to really tell you how good you look in that dress.” Back when the princess prom first happened Glimmer wasn’t sure enough of her feelings to truly give that complement on its own. Now that she was queen and in a date with the princess of power she knew that it had to be said.

Adora couldn’t help but blush at Glimmers comment. Feeling encouraged to respond Adora said, “You look really good in your new queen outfit Glimmer, it suits you.” Adora finally feeling ready to not need to hide how she felt about Glimmer.

As Spinel watched from the near the doorway Sapphire came in exactly as she said they would. Smiling and turning to Spinel she said, “As i said, it would work.” Sapphire felt very happy that for once she got to predict something pleasant like this.

Spinel was scratching her head still a bit confused, “But i thought you said this would make another queen i don’t see one.” Spinel had thought that perhaps these conditions would cause one to instantly appear. However try as she might turning one of her eyes into a telescope she could not find one.

Sapphire laughed softly as to not interrupt the romantic conversations now freely flowing between glimmer and Adora. “Oh it did work for them, down the road you’ll see.” Sapphire said as gently as she could so Spinel didn’t feel insulted. Turning herself back to watch the adorable romance between these two women who found them.


End file.
